User talk:Lisle202
Hi, welcome to Crysis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Storyline page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:55, 13 June 2009 :Good work for creating these pages. If you would not mind, you may help in some small things, and other large articles that you can handle. I now wonder where is N Segick at the time I leave this message. -- FairlyOddDeities 01:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I really think that N Segick has lost internet, as his edit count have been the same since yesterday, otherwise, his edit count might have at least increased in all wikis section. -- FairlyOddDeities 02:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Templates You have to make the template the exact text you want to be found on the page. In the case of most templates, including the template currently in use for locations, they are made using a highly formatted table. Information for these things can be found on Wikia Help under Tables, Templates, and Creating templates. But, as FairlyOddDeities said, looking over the code of pre-existing templates is often the easiest way to make new ones. N Segick 00:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you For editing the Alien Hunter's trivia section. I have been trying to edit it but it could not be saved nearly everytime. Also, the "ideae" in trivia section is still wrong. --FairlyOddDeities 05:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Admin! Hello again - sorry for being away. Given your obvious interest in the wiki, I've made you an admin for the wiki :) I've also made you a bureaucrat, which means you can make new admins via . I wouldn't worry too much about ranks or anything - especially for smaller wikis, it's best to just treat adminship as just an extra set of tools for trusted users to help the wiki. Kirkburn (talk) 15:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Ranking System There is another wacky system that I suggested in User_Talk:Kirkburn, below the first one. It is even wackier. Maybe we should create another poll if wacky ranking system wins or change the wacky rank system a little bit. -- FairlyOddDeities 06:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) However, the poll has been renewed and all votes before the change have been changed to US system. This is an error, I suggest to delete it, save the page, then recreate the same one. Sorry for those who have already voted. -- FairlyOddDeities 14:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) US Military articles Hi, I am M10 101, you may be familiar with my work on the Dead Space Wiki. Anyway, I think that we should begin to expand the wiki to include minor characters and npcs. I was going to start an article on the US Marines, but I am faced with two problems. A. Should we rather create one big article for the US Military in-game as a whole, rather than an individual article for each individual branch in game? and B. my screenshot button doesn't work, so I was hoping someone else could upload screenshots on Marines, Swabbies, and Eagle team to that article. I would much appreciate a responce. Cheers. M10 101 16:25, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi,my PC is being repaired so i need some screenshots with the Red Hunter,but can you make them in Crysis Warhead,also can they be with those smaller Alienbeams firing--CryGame I will start on that Article, but I will need screenshots (sorry didn't read Crygame's page) . Cheers mate. M10 101 03:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I suggest to change the template to PlotVehicleBox instead, Red Hunter is another variant of a Hunter, not a seperate alien type. -- FairlyOddDeities 03:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey I never knew that the Orange Scout has MOAC and MOAR,i thought it only has those bombs--CryGame Admin request? Thanks for the invite for admin, I'd like to be. Unfortunately, I'm pretty new to Wikia sites, so I cannot yet do any fancy pages. I'm not sure of the exact tasks to expect of an admin either. If you could give some advice, I'll gladly accept. // Zevil ---- Sounds simple enough. If you want me, sign me up. I could do with a quick "tutorial" on how to do the different things, if possible, since I'm new to Wikia. Apart from that, I'm on :P // Zevil Deleting an image Can you delete the unused and problematic . Will be an appreciation for deleting it. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. The problem that I had been facing was it kept the first image as the current one. -- FairlyOddDeities 07:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Polls We have found that not too many users have come to our page and voted our polls. Can we put the modding poll as well as any other important polls for expanding this wiki to its main page. Also, you may close the ranking system poll now, the result shows that US system wins in anyway. -- FairlyOddDeities 12:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) By what criteria do you rank people in your Ranking System?--CryGame Crymod Wiki Yes I know it exists, but it is somewhat unofficial and may contain only some information. The Modding Wiki for Crysis will include normal gamers' mods who are not really involved with Crymod, as well as famous and great mods will be there. For modding tutorial will be greatly added, including vehicle system, entity system and many more, on both this wiki and the Modding Wiki. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) CryENGINE 2 I was intending to add some info about CryENGINE 2 but it never saved.So you can delete it. Deadline for Polls I set the deadline to December 1, 2009, may be earlier when more than 30 people have voted and the decisive result is clear. Popularity poll is just to see what do Crysis gamer and other people who knows about Crysis like at the most. -- FairlyOddDeities 11:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Also, if creating Fanon and Modding wikis for Crysis wins, I would like you to be their creator (as well as admin and sysop). Other users including me will go there and start editing. In the future, I will make more popularity poll about favorite characters and poll section. -- FairlyOddDeities 13:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) New Crysis wiki I suggest to create them as seperate wikis. It will be an extremely confusing thing in the future when it expands greatly (especially modifications part). So we should create them as seperate wikis to reduce confusion and make them single-purpose for their own ways. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Poll result We have closed the polls on Main Page this day as we leave this message. You can now create both new wikis (or just one, but this may be more confusing). -- FairlyOddDeities 03:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :You can contact Kirkburn again, he has uploaded a lot of Crysis Wiki logos so he is an expert of editing logos. You may make just a single wiki but we also suggest this name(for the logo too): Modded CryFannon. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Please, can you tell me links to both new wikis? I now want to go there and see something there too. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Characters I got the idea from another wiki: How about removing the "first and last appearances" from the character infos and instead put a box at the bottom of the character pages. The box are supposed to contain the names of all levels in both games, but highlighting the levels with links the respective character is featured in? What do you think? -- Zevil 11:48, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Yea, I think this would help alot. As for the quotes, I've began to work on that =) --Zevil 19:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Security Yes. Please do =) -- Zevil 09:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Character Highlight in each level Good idea. All templates need changes now, Kryton has really done a great thing. -- FairlyOddDeities 15:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. I mean Krypton Spartan. Fanon Part From the fictional mission you created gives me some idea about the similar thing. I am planing similar fictional missions too. But, for the links to both CrysisFanon and CrysisModded, I actually want to know their address (or external links), I have been waiting for so long to unleash two Crysis fan fictions: Alternate Crysis 2 and Crysis Urban Warfare. Please tell me the address, telling the truth is one of many meritful action. -- FairlyOddDeities 16:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Whatever, I will be waiting. The wikia logos however may be not important at the start, as I did with The Fairly OddFanon wikia, I just hope that someone will be mindful enough to help it. You may start it using Crysis wikia logo before, they are not too different. -- FairlyOddDeities 16:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Nice work, then we should start spread the words to other main users here about both wikias. ::Also, don't be too fast, I just give you your right to do anything with them at any moment. -- FairlyOddDeities 16:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough Good idea, enemy list and easter eggs are always required for them. However each difficulty is not much different from the others, only in Warhead with more enemies and their types, which should be noted in each section. However tactics may be created as new articles, as they will contain as many tactics and dynamic strategies as possible only if there are enough users here. I may move the poll to the main page to get a decisive answer. -- FairlyOddDeities 10:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Crysis Fanon Wikia Hey, Lisle202 i want your opinion on my OC on CrysisFanon Wikia. It's called the King Hunter, don't mind the bad drawing, cause i suck at drawing. Hey thanks, i never thought someone would comment, i was thinking of making a fanfic named "Alternate Reckoning" that replaces the Normal Hunter with the King Hunter, new weapon the PAR(Plasma Accumulating Rifle), modified Warrior and some non-normal procedures of solving a problem. Also i think someone should change the color of the Character Infobox on Crysis Fanon Wikia, you cant see a thing on it. Forget about the CharacterBox i already changed it. Plus whqat parts of the King Hunter do you think are a bit overpowered?, except the obvious Plamsa Cannon. April Fools I have an Idea put some links that will lead to something (example: Funny Photo). Much like the missions you made. Help Hey i have a problem, i made a Sea-Train. But when i want to stay on it i just fall to the back, can you tall me how to stay on? There is a screen here User blog:CryGame/Gallery of Facts When i go on the train as it gains speed the player just can't stand on it and goes opposite of the train movement until he falls on the tracks. Sea Train *I solved the problem, it was just because the train was moving to fast for the player to stay on it. So instead of trackview i used TagPoints. I put 2 TagPoints so it constantly gains speed, for realism. And 1 linked in front of the train so it keeps on going. I used 10m/s and it works. Plus what do you think about the idea of the Sea Train *The Sea Train doesn't submerge, the tracks are several inches under water, so basically the train is just a little under water. But still i think in real life it would take a lot of time to build and test, until it works. Strange Crysis 2 Timer How to put this to you. Go to sosnewyork.com and there will be a Crysis 2 related timer. I don't know what it means, maybe it is about the release of something Crysis 2 related or even Crysis 2 itself. Omg I saw the trailer for Crysis 2 a few days ago. It looks awesome, but in the same time sad, when you think of all those people who dissapeared, and those who wait them. I think the game will be awesome. Plus, i kenw the aliens would change, but never thought they would change to that extent. --CryGame-- Didn't Crytek say that the CryNet OPS is just a temporary name, and they are planning to change it. That means that they are not supposed to have Nanosuits. Strangely Crytek also said that you are not supposed to have the suit either. That means that Nomad must have stolen it to fight off the Aliens in New York. And LOL i showed the trailer to my sister. She is not interested in video games and i told her so " Look at this video, i know you are gonna say that you don't care about it, but just watch, i liked how it went and the music too". She watched and much to my suprise, she liked it. --CryGame-- Crysis 2 Prophet I already thought of this, but i think he was saved by Helena, Nomad, Psycho back then. I don't think he is gonna be made an enemy. I think he will return too, but the biggest question is if Psycho and Helena will return? I know Psycho may sound logic that he will fight, but maybe Helena would gain a place in JSOC, and be a guide like Emerson in Crysis Warhead, along the entire game, while the "Monster Trio" fight. --CryGame-- Admins Hey Lisle202, i've been wondering for some time there are many admins that have almost no activity on the wiki. Why are they still admins? I want to make the Crysis Wiki Staff page so i wanted to know if i should write the innactive admins as well. Plus, is there any way for me to become an admin?--CryGame-- It's CryGame again, i think we should start gettin' serious about this wiki, just look at other wikis, i'm kind jealous so i started with what you see.--CryGame-- This is CryGame, i added a new VehicleBox Template but it seems to have some problems, can you see what's wrong with it i'm not so experienced in such stuff--CryGame-- I tried to take a vehicle template from HALO Wiki for the vehicles, but for some reason it kind of went wrong. Have no idea why. --CryGame-- Congratulations Congratulations, the new Crysis Wiki rank system has ranked you with General of Army Rank, the medal is found here. Place it in your user page. You have attained the highest wiki rank.. --CryGame-- Hey add a space sign ( |- ) in the Source of you user page between the text and the Rank Template. Or let me do it for you. --CryGame-- Hey Lisle i can't find photos for new Awards for the Editors, got any ideas, i need something that look like an award. Oh, and do what i said above your page looks strange. --CryGame-- I created the Community Space on the first page, it has the principium to solve problems via a community vote, or in this case a poll. For the start i put my candidature as an Admin to see what people think about it. Vote if you want to express your opinnion about it. --CryGame-- Fine by me i'll wait for another week and then let's see about be becoming an admin. BTW i the Community Space is a Template so you can edit it later. Just told you so you'd know. Plus, LOL some one voted "No" i wonder who? I am still want to create new awards but thanks for the Medal Image. --CryGame-- Hey Lisle, if you become an Admin do you automatically become a SysOP or what? Cause i saw in the user list that you are both Admin and SysOP.--CryGame--